Long Island (General Information): 2077- Present Day
The Great War - Long Island It was the Great War, People flocked to fill the vaults, some lucky, and some not. The bomb that created Parkinson's Crator had, without a second to pass, hit the ground causing all of Long Island to become silent. It was days later when the people who were not lucky enough to enter the vaults, ascended from whatever had protected them from the blast. No man walked the earth anymore, only ghouls at one point. As the bartender of Macy Millers Pub had told the story " The cloud, like a giant mushroom... and the pain that came with it aproached quicker than any fighter that i had ever seen ". Macy Miller died in 2134 when vault dwellers sacked and raided his pub in need of supplies. The days that followed the Great War were not loud, nor were they silent, and only the whispers of resurection could be heard. 2078 - 2090 ( Supremacy ) Mutations begin to take affect on the population, and the rise in numbers of ghouls and mutants left the wasteland clueless. Surviving ghoul citizens of Bakersville recall power armored groups passing outside the city going west, but not much is known of who they are, and why they were in Long Island. During the time of "Supremacy" the power armored groups eventually became seen less often, and finally never. During this period of time most of the population stayed to the east of Long Island, founding some early cities like Babylon and Courtland. The reason for settling in the east was because of stories told by wanderers and scavengers that deathclaws had ruled the "ghost city" of Manhattan. Many ghouls knew of the wrath and strength of the claw that these creatures used was one to be feared, and becuase deathclaw population in the east could be controlled, that was where the first settlement began. over the span of 10 years, between 2080 and 2090, Babylon and Courtland became known destinations for travellers, traders, and ghouls seeking refuge. Super mutant population resided mostly in rural areas; mainly because of their scattered groups and little access to communications, which was the result of their minor intellegence( Eventually Mutants from Vault 73, which were created by a virus, would become the only mutant population originally from Long Island that was at least Mildly Intelligent). As the period of "Supremacy" was coming to a close; this would be the time where ghoul populations made their mark on the past of Long Island. 2093 - 2130 ( The Blueprint for The Future ) The vaults began to open, vault dwellers entered the wasteland without a reason to be there. The once "Ghost City" of Manhattan, now ridden of all it's myths of deathclaw supremacy, had the dwellers of Vault 127 rebuilding with the excessive supplies that layed before them. The vault dwellers of Vault 73, along with their intelligent Super Mutant friends, entered into the wasteland without knowledge of where to head next. Some said east, some north, and others west. And so, this once unified communion became three seperate groups which would later conflict with eachother. the vault dwellers, along with some super mutants, headed north, and reached the ruined city of Parapolis, where they cluelessly began building a society. The vault dwellers heading west, with surprisingly no super mutants, had ended up in Manhattan where they were greeted by the already settled vault dwellers of Vault 127. With the population of vault dwellers in Manhattan being risen to a higher leadership, and establishment became the topic of conversation. By the end of the one month period known as the time of Decision, 3 men by names of Mendeleev A. Noble, Craydin Busché, and Markus Grey founded the laws of the Vaults Bond. Creating the laws was a simple task, but putting them into place would be a hardship unkown to the majority of the leaders( Eventually Noble killed Craydin and Markus but was not blamed after having various alabis saying that he was hunting for radscorpions). The vault dwellers heading east would be the first too see their ghoulish brethren, reacting in disgust and attacking or hiding. The vault dwellers seperated form their Super Mutant friends during the battle between ghouls and vault dwellers heading east, the Super Mutants eventually reached a location were they had met their lesser brothers and sisters. The vault dwelllers heading east after a battle that lasted about 30 minutes, were taken captive by the ghouls of Courtland and brought to be examined or executed depending on Courtland's leaders decision, who was their second Mayor named Brain Gulge. The vault dwellers were examined as humans of a past time, some ghouls, even though they remember the past quite well, said that these past forms of life had not evolved into what were not the ghouls that ruled the east, and for being of a past evolution they should be executed and ridden from the "new" world. Brain Gulge, formerlly being a scientist for the American government, decided that keeping these forms of life would possibly be a good decision for the future of Long Island but many disagreed. The decision that Gulge had made was beginning to form itself in the thought of the ones who disagreed, the Humans began to expand their numbers. Since ghouls could not repopulate, and these humans could. It would foreshadow the future of the human takeover in Courtland and other cities. With Brain Gulge making this life defining decision, and many disagreeing, he was overpowered and taken over by Cutler Green who was formerlly in the U.S. Military, and had a "Captain" status. With the vault dwellers in Courtland, having a higher population over the ghouls, many had planned to enslave them, and take over Courtland with the force that would be easily accesed, by the year 2111. The ghouls in Babylon had watched in the distance as new life forms entered Courtland, fearing to enter and find out what was going on, Babylon became a secluded state and allowed no ghouls to leave its walls in order to learn of Courtland's activities. The last vault, Vault 132, was still closed during the time of "The Blueprint for the Future" and would continue to be closed for a very long period. By the ending of "The Blueprint for the Future" Manhattan was refounded under the Vaults Bond, and prospering, Parapolis grew to become a city of fishing and trading. Courtland was quietly preparing for rebellion, while Babylon sat excluded from affairs, waiting for its time to srike. The Great Winter had Arrived. 2131 - 2190 ( The New Face of Long Island ) 'NEEDS EDITING' While Vaults Bond's Manhattan and Parapolis became thriving cities in the wastes they had also created systems of trading and communication between one another. Knowing little of what was South or East of them, the People of Courtland were at the final stages to prepare for revolt against Captain/ Mayor Culter Green. By this time war would seem as no more of a game, Cutler's army was trained to its fullest extent and the Army of the People of Courtland had simply outnumbered the ghoul population on its own. It was the year of 2132, when the first shots were fired by the People of Courtland against Cutler's Army during a training session. War had quickly broke out, looking the same as it had always looked throughout history(as famous quote says). A war which seemed as an easy win for the People of Courtland ended up lasting 4 years. How, some People of Courtland had asked their brethren. Cutler had sent messengers to their secluded brothers in Babylon asking desperatly for help in the war. With Babylon having a higher population than the Courtland ghouls, maybe this would bring a chance for the power being overthrown. Cutler's Army, led by Cutler himself, and, The People of Courtland, led by Jane Ericson, fought out a war to be rememerbed in the history of the race battling ages. By the end of the 4 year war and with little help from Babylon the Ghouls had lost and The People of Courtland became the new power leading the ascpects of prosper and war. Once, a wasteland were the ghouls had ruled without anything in their path for success. But one wrong decission, the decission of Brain Gulge, set Long Island into a new path of history. By 2140, the Intelligent Super Mutants from Vault 73 created a settlement hidden from view of traders and passerbys. The Intelligent Super Mutants gave their lesser brethren a weapon to hold and a command to follow and so they did, not much is heard from these mutants and not much if known of their goals. Argon noble dies in 2142, Jane Ericson passes her power onto her son Daryn Ericson and dies months later in the year of 2154. The New leader of Parapolis becomes a extremeist warlord named John "Bloodlust" Caarvin, or simply known as Blood Bather. Blood Bather expands trade into Courtland and wants to go further east. Wanderers and Scavengers from Courtland that left to scavange the east come back with news of a walled off city with ghouls that aren't enslaved by humans. Daryn travels to East reaching Babylon and demands to be let in and threatens to break down the walls if he was not granted as he wished. The Ghouls do not respond, probably becuase the wall was not guarded, and Daryn forces his commands to break down the walls and enter Babylon. Babylon is thrown into chaos where buildings become sacked and attacks on the population are made by Daryn. By the end the ghouls of Babylon had surrendered to Daryn's forces and were taken to the eastern side to be held hostage until further notice. Daryn find much of use in the ghoul city of Babylon and findes it too possibly be a use to Courtland and eventuallt controll of Long Island. He Populates the, what he calls a military base, with his soldiers and the rest of the "nice" side of babylon with coming colonizers. The Ghouls are left gaurded in the part of Babylon which now is called the Ghetto and is turned to peices and destruction becuase resources were needed to build new strutures and buildings commanded by Daryn. The Ghetto became a place scarce of food and hope, leaving many killing themselves and leaving their bodies to rot in what now would be the slums. To this day the slums smell of the dead bodies of the ghouls killed thems. By the time of 2164, the Ghoul population resided either barley surviving in the Babylon slums or enslaved in Courtland but either way under the hand of now Great Daryn. With Trading continuing to be good between the 3 factions, Vaults Bond; People of Courtland; and Parapolis, Long Island was at its peak and from then on things would began to fall apart and life in Babylon would never be the same again. By 2188, Parapolis was losing income and trading respects from PoC and VB. With PoC focused on evolution for the city of Babylon and VB focusing on eastern affairs with a faction known as the commonwealth trying to enter into Long Island and being refused by the VB only becuase forces are not matched at the time. The Commonwealth are unseen after that for a long period of time. With trading becoming less of a want and becoming forgotten about the factions arguements begin to spread, the year is 2190. 2191 - 2277 ( The End of Prosper ) By now the three factions have become quarrelling states asking for different things, one trade and the other evolution. By the Order of Dewwin Darwick, leader of Vaults Bond, calls to prepare for war against Parapolis and Courtland. Upon hearing this Parapolis surrenders to whoever takes it first and would set the stage for the first battle at " The End of Prosper". At the Dawn of a 2192 Morning both armies met at the center of Parapolis ready to battle to take the city, and so the war began. The streets filled with blood of inocent men and the fighters of both sides falling to their quick uncared for death. Two sides, fighting for power of an island that could change the face of it for then and beyond. The war lasted until 2231, ending even worse than it had begun. With Parapolis a wasteful bloodbath and the battles of "73" and "City Bay" a great loss too VB which led into the battles of "Courtland" and " The End War Play" leaving Courtland at a loss and almost defeat. Courtland's population retreated to Babylon were they began new life without VB knowing of their existence, the last hope for Long Island. VB, with forces so low, decided it be a good time to explore out of Long Island and move West. In a matter of months, the once land of VB became once again a " Ghost City". With Courtland deserted and all the population moved to Babylon to restart, the enslaved ghouls from Courtland left free during battle went south and founded the city of Bakersville. Bakersville is to this day the ghoul resort in Long Island but does allow people to enter and exit, the ghouls stayed strong even after everything the humans did to them. With Long Island once again deserted, Bakersville and Babylon were left to be the last hopes of prosper in Long Island but in this time of lockdown... not much was done. By 2250, Bakersville continued thriving and could be compared to a layed back town with little to no problems. Babylon also prospered, with a few exeptions against that. the slums would become to location were many citizens would live and not many would move up to the higher section of the city. Government powers took control of major things in Babylon and created power through an old Naval Corvette ship. The Military base learned to train its troops well and its connection to the Wesson-Houser Mansion led Babylon to having area safer areas for future projects and making way for the future itself. By 2277, Long Island was once again lost to any and all... Babylon became the only hope remaining for a future in this foresaken land. 2277 - 2290 ( The Arival ) For some months Long Island was an empty place, no ghoul walked it's highways and no man ruled it's cities. The only remaining sign of devolment was from the Super Mutant tribe that still lived mostly scattered across the land but kept in communication with eachother. It was one fateful, the morning sun would rise above nothing but instead it would rise above the Enclave. After the practically being kicked out of the Capital Wasteland due to the event of Broken Steel, the Enclave retreated north to Long Island where they would plan on firmly setting themselves as the overpower. Reading for the annex of Long Island and after some months of travel they arived a barren landscape, with no one fight and no one to take over the Enclave became to ruling power in Long Island. When settling in Manhattan the ruined city would seem unfit for what the Enclave needed technology wise. After some scanning and scouting of the waste they had found their next destination, the Dunwall Naval Base. Heading to the base and ariving with no one to fight they would set it as their main headquarters in Long Island. During this time, Babylon was slowly beginning to lose the seniority of its power. People began to question what the government was going to do next, some people sent notes to the Wesson-Houser Mansion to see what the governments next plan was going to be on Babylon's development. For the next years Enclave easy expanded its lands through Long Island, people began entering into Long Island hearing of new hope but what they didn't know was that the Enclave would enslave the people who did not cut for the pure bloodline. The Enclave did have some occurences with the Super Mutant tribes, but wasn't able to penetrate or locate its forces to a core. This had worried the Enclave at first, but later became easily dealt with. By 2282, rumors of the commonwealth in Long Island had appeared ever; a new "clinic" was said to be built somewere in Long Island but Enclave failed to locate it. Half the population of Babylon is now against the government. With more people coming into Long Island, now they are aware of the Enclave super-power controlling most of the land, small groups in Manhattan form, even Post-war parapolis is taken by 3 lagre raider groups. With the Enclave slightly growing and their expanding successful, either all factions or groups are destroyed or enslaved by the Enclave. Now all that remains is Babylon, but Enclave has not ventured further east yet. Due to the low amounts of pure Americans, the Enclave decides to reboot a new program in Long Island to expand their view of America. Dubbed Operation: Red, White, and Blue, the Enclave teaches its members the ways of Pre-War America and its slaves to either be a man power that rises the Enclave or scares them with stories of Enclave Manifest Destiny so that it can be spread across the wastes... The slaves that were scarred are sent out of Long Island to hope fully spread the stories. Operation: Red, White, and Blue continued to be a great success increasing the number of Enclave members coming from the west of Long Island and convincing most slaves that they are the beings that will rebuild New America. By 2288, a faction known as the Pitt Raiders send a group into Long Island which somehow overcomes Enclave force and arrives at The Prison were they set up permanent base. During this year The Pitt Raiders in Long Island acquire more members and supplies from the main HQ in The Pitt. Operation: Red, White, and Blue continues well by 2289 except that a BoS scouting party was spotted and killed by the Enclave making the Enclave fear that the BoS may be coming for them in Long Island even though the Enclave has made a hell of a name for themselves. By 2290, The BoS has sent large forces to deal with the Enclave Super-Power in Long Island and a major conflict begins between the long time rivals. With the BoS in Manhattan and the Enclave based at Dunwall anything could happen next in this new rising war in Long Island. The government of Babylon is trying to keep riots and attack to a small but are not succeeding thus far, Babylon hears of this conflict and sits back to wait on who to support during the real battle. This support buys the Babylonian Government some time with being profitted from both sides of the war. Babylon's government has become corrupt, the people need this proof to finally make their move to take over Babylon for good.